Au fil de l'épée
by Leikkona
Summary: L'un est craint, l'autre aimé. Peu importe. Ce n'est pas ce qui les empêchera de jouer l'un avec l'autre. Qui d'autre qu'un homme sans sentiments pour comprendre parfaitement son égal et opposé ? [ Drabbles - Aizen & Mayuri ]


**Parce que oui, j'ai encore fait une fixette sur ces deux personnages, malgré avoir déjà joué avec eux avec "La Danse de la Folie". Trois petits textes (minimum 300 mots chaque), chacun inspiré d'une arcane mineure de la suite des épées du tarot, pour pouvoir me remettre dans le bain.**

* * *

**As d'Epées - La Victoire de l'Esprit**

Leur lame acérée était leur extension, un reflet d'eux-même qui en disait bien plus long qu'ils ne pouvaient et voulaient laisser s'échapper. Un miroir coulant, s'échappant en cascade, insaisissable sauf pour le plus attentif, au corps aussi malléable que les esprits ; le saint protecteur des enfants perdus, crachant ses nuées de poison, tuant sans distinction, à l'esprit aussi malléable que les corps. Un sourire pouvait masquer la folie ou la faire briller de mille feux, leurs sabres pouvaient révéler leur plus noir inconnu comme occulter la vérité la plus nue. Deux capitaines trop similaires derrière leurs différences ne pouvaient qu'attirer l'attention l'un de l'autre.

Ce n'était pas la peine de croiser les lames, d'entendre l'acier résonner dans le coup impitoyable du métal contre le métal. Tout cela était bien en-dessous d'eux. Mais ils pouvaient croiser le fer. Leur terrain était différent de celui des batailles et des entraînements, leurs sabres restaient dans leurs fourreaux à attendre leur heure. Au coeur de la pénombre, dans ces soirées à peine troublée par le remuement des esprits agités et les murmures des craintes, ils s'asseyaient autour d'un thé préparé à la perfection pour l'occasion. Une pause miraculeuse dans leurs emplois du temps où ils courraient après la nouveauté, la découverte, la victoire de l'esprit sur la matière.

Le silence écrasait la pièce, ne laissant de la place qu'à des regards et des gorgées brûlantes.

Le premier trait n'était jamais innocent. Le cliquetis de la tasse rencontrant la table éclatait le calme instable et la première parole fusait, parfois aussi faible qu'un murmure, déchirant à nouveau le silence à peine retrouvé. Le véritable combat se trouvait là, inscrit entre le thé brûlant et les mots. Ils testaient leurs limites, jusqu'où ils étaient capables d'aller, qui serait le premier à imposer une limite à leur folie. Leurs esprits étaient toujours en marche, préparant le prochain coup, et les trois suivants, pour essayer de piéger l'adversaire.

**Deux d'Epées - La Tension Invisible**

- Comment quelqu'un tel que lui a-t-il pu monter jusqu'au poste de capitaine ? Que l'autre fou l'ait fait sortir de sa prison, d'accord... mais il aurait du y retourner !  
- Il a été capable de maîtriser le bankai. C'est tout ce qu'il leur faut.  
- Il nous trahira dès qu'il pourra...

Les deux shinigamis de la Cinquième Division se relevèrent précipitamment et s'inclinèrent lorsque leur capitaine passa à côté d'eux, cessant leurs bavardages, l'un d'eux rougissant légèrement d'embarras en espérant ne pas avoir été entendu. Même si le capitaine Kurotsuchi n'était pas... apprécié, manquer de respect envers un de leurs supérieurs n'était jamais bien vu.

- Capitaine Aizen ! Bonjour ! s'exclamèrent-ils, précipités.

Aizen leur adressa un doux sourire, intérieurement amusé par leur conversation. Derrière lui, Gin disparut pour se rendre dans leur bureau, son trop large sourire frôlant le rire. Les deux hommes se réinstallèrent sur le banc, suivant du regard leur supérieur qui s'éloignait. L'un repris son sabre et se remit à nettoyer la lame, cherchant à se perdre dans le mouvement régulier de l'entretien de l'acier.

- Mais je ne comprends pas.  
- Je t'ai dit. Il a été capable de maîtriser le bankai. Tu ne remets pas en prison quelqu'un d'une telle puissance.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, seulement interrompu par le petit bruit de satisfaction émit lorsque la lame fut parfaitement propre et glissée dans son fourreau et par le cliquetis de la tasse de thé sur le banc, lorsqu'elle était reposée de temps à autres. Ils n'avaient pas toujours besoin de discuter. Parfois, le silence était suffisant. Néanmoins il se sentit obligé d'ajouter quelque chose qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit en voyant son supérieur, quelques instants auparavant :

- Mais ce n'est pas comme notre capitaine. Lui... Voilà quelqu'un de loyal. Quelqu'un sur qui ils peuvent s'appuyer.

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit, ce qui lui arracha un sourire attendri. Leur capitaine était leur modèle. Ils étaient fiers de servir dans une division dirigée par un tel homme. Peu importe l'ironie de la chose.

**Trois d'Epées - Le Coeur Transpercé**

Beaucoup auraient considéré que c'était une fascination malsaine. Beaucoup auraient également considéré que s'approcher aussi près d'un tel homme était une folie. Et voilà qu'il était assis devant lui, suivant du regard les gestes précis du scalpels tranchant les chairs et découvrant peu à peu chaque organe interne. Un à un, le capitaine de la Douzième les sortit du corps et les disposa le long de la table de dissection. Le maquillage épais qui recouvrait ses mains laissaient des traces sur les chairs pâles lorsque ses doigts trop fins manipulaient ses nouvelles découvertes macabres.

Et, pendant ce temps, Aizen souriait, l'observant avec une attention qui ne souffrait d'aucun répit.

Le coeur fut le premier à être saisi et découpé en fines tranches, pour il ne savait quelles raisons obscures. Une expérience, la volonté de pouvoir compléter enfin la collection d'organes de la Douzième, avec chaque élément présenté sous toutes ses formes, de la plus intacte à la plus mutilée, en pleine forme comme malade et desséché. Entre les doigts osseux et blancs se découpaient des formes qu'Aizen n'aurait jamais cru voir d'aussi prêt, des volutes de sang coagulé contre la chair pâle, qui s'étalaient le long d'un plateau, prêt à être installé dans le produit de conservation.

Le regard de Mayuri se releva vers lui, une fois sa tâche sanglante terminée.

- Le tiens fera la plus magnifique pièce de la collection.  
- Tu ne l'auras pas.

Pas un geste de recul, même quand la lame du scalpel se posa sur sa poitrine, juste au niveau de son coeur. Juste un sourire, comme toute réponse face à ce geste qui aurait presque été habituel entre eux.

- J'attendrais. Et je l'aurais. Il aura la place d'honneur, dit-il contre ses lèvres.  
- Réserve lui ta plus belle jarre et ton meilleur formol. Mais tu ne l'auras pas. C'est un pari perdant que tu prends là.


End file.
